pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM141: Exhibition Unmasked!
is the 49th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The battle between Professor Kukui and Ash, who has become the first ever Pokémon League champion in Alolan history, begins! What kind of battle will this be? Episode Plot At evening, Tapu Koko is watching Ash and his friends. It decides to stick around, while the other Guardian Deities leave the stadium. At the Manalo Stadium, Ash's classmates are shocked to learn Professor Kukui is the Masked Royal, to which he apologizes for keeping his identity a secret for so long. From the communications room, Professor Burnet passes out with excitement, seeing that her husband is actually the Masked Royal she has idolized for so long. Ash is a bit surprised about Kukui's secret, but grins, excited that he will battle Kukui/Masked Royal in the exhibition match tomorrow. Kukui laughs, and agrees with Ash, promising to have the battlefield set up tomorrow. Pikachu cheers, and then gets picked up by Naganadel - the two play together. Ash's classmates are excited for tomorrow's battle, to which Lana remarks it will be like a "Alolan Father and Son Showdown". Kukui then Ash tells that their battle should be a full six on six match, to which Ash agrees, and considers using Naganadel. Kukui agrees, reminding that Naganadel is part of their Alolan family as well. Nagandel then makes a painting of a Thunderbolt, much to Pikachu's liking. Ash takes out his Beast Ball and tells Naganadel to to do their best together, as he calls Nagandel back. Kukui urges Ash that both of them should give it their all tomorrow, then he does his Masked Royal pose - "Enjoy", with everyone happily repeating that pose. As they do that, Tapu Koko floats about. The next day at the Manalo Conference, the audience gathers around, including Gladion and Umbreon, to watch the match. Jeekyo states that today will be the exhibition battle between the first ever Alolan Champion: Ash Ketchum and the Masked Royal, who was revealed to be Professor Kukui. Outside of the stadium, Ash and Melmetal spin around, which causes Naganadel to get dizzy. Ash then tells Melmetal to keep twirling, as he, Pikachu and Melmetal were gaining enough speed, which Rotom states Melmetal is gaining immense force behind it fists. Ash then tells Melmetal to use Double Iron Bash, but as he stops, he becomes dizzy. Still, Melmetal launches both of its fists into a tree, which emits a lot of force. Rotom remarks that Melmetal's speed and force have been improved. Ash praises Melmetal, then kneels down to Torracat reminding it will soon battle Incineroar, to show both it and Kukui how much stronger he has gotten. Torracat is bit nervous, but Pikachu encourages it to do its best. Delia and Professor Oak happily watch Ash, as he is preparing for his battle. Meanwhile, Professor Kukui and Incineroar meditate. Suddenly, Kukui gets nervous when Professor Burnet appears. She then tells him that she has failed as fan, for she didn't notice that her husband was Masked Royal all this time. While Kukui and Incineroar continue their meditation, Burnet asks of him to give everyone a great battle out there, and as she leaves, Kukui smiles. At the stadium, Ash and Kukui enter the battlefield, while the audience, including Ash's friends, cheer Ash on. Hala is serving as the referee, stating that rules are that the battle will be a six-on-six switch match. Reminding that the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are defeated, Hala expects a great battle from both fighters. Ash and Kukui shake hands, then assume their positions. As Ash appears on the screen, Delia sees her son has a determined face. Professor Oak states that "Ash now send a heated wind that races throughout Alola", which Burnet declared it as a poem. As Kukui was ready to send out his first Pokémon, Ash decides who his first Pokémon will be. Pikachu readies himself to battle, but Ash sadly tells him that it is not him, which disappoints Pikachu. Instead, Ash sends Torracat out as his first Pokémon, to which Delia is happy to see little "Littie". Kukui predicted that Ash would use Torracat first, as he sends his ace, Incineroar, out. Professor Burnet blushes, glad that she married Kukui. Professor Oak states that Incineroar is Torracat's evolved form, to which Delia commented that its "Littie VS Inci". As both Torracat and Incineroar face each other, Torracat's bell starts ringing, to which Ash and Kukui see Torracat is fired up for the battle, while Rotom remarks that Torracat's power is rising. As Hala has the battle start, Kukui dares Ash to give his best. Ash has Torracat use Flame Charge, while Incineroar increases its strength with Bulk Up and blocks the Flame Charge attack. Oak notes Incineroar is well-trained, who dares Torracat to keep attacking. Torracat repeats its Flame Charge to increase its speed. Kukui has Incineroar use Darkest Lariat, which Torracat successfully dodges it. Torracat then tries to use Fire Fang, but Kukui claims it is too soft: Torracat gets knocked away by Incineroar. Torracat uses Flame Charge and circles around Incineroar, making it unable to move. Kukui sees Torracat is raised well, too, and Ash smiles to Kukui's comment. Kukui has Incineroar use Throat Chop, which knocks Torracat away, while Incineroar charges in. Ash's Torracat emits Fire Blast, which slows Incineroar slightly down. Kukui knows about Ash's strategy, to increase Torracat's speed with Flame Charge in order to confuse Incineroar. However, he explains that Incineroar can discern any Pokémon's from any direction, knowing Incineroar has no blind spots. Kukui orders Incineroar to use Blast Burn, causing the audience to feel its tremendous heat. Torracat's bell then start to vibrate, as he runs towards the Blast Burn and takes it head on. Ash then realize Torracat's plan was to absorb the power from the Blast Burn, and has Torracat continue its plan. Torracat subsides the flames, and absorbs them in its bell, surprising both Kukui and Incineroar. Oak believes Torracat simply used the flames to power its next attacks up. Professor Burnet asks if that is even possible, to which Oak states that Torracat's body is now filled the fire energy, and is burning hotter by the second. Ash is pleased that Torracat's plan was a success, and tells Kukui that this move is "TorraBlast", with which they can counter Incineroar. Kukui admit that's an interesting idea as he and Incineroar accept their challenge. Ash's friends were amazed by name of "TorraBlast"; Rotom states there no Pokémon with that name, though Sophocles tells Rotom to go along with the idea. Lana state the name "TorraBurn" would be better, with Mallow disagreeing on that. However, Torracat's bell then start to overheat, which shocks everyone. Kukui points out Torracat is not ready to take on Blast Burn yet. Ash calls Torracat in his Poké Ball to recover, promising it will get his chance later. Kukui keeps Incineroar on the field, while Ash sends out Lycanroc as his next Pokémon, which gets Gladion's attention. Rotom reminds Incineroar cannot move for a bit after it uses Blast Burn. Ash then order Lycanroc to use Accelerock, which manage to hit land a hit on Incineroar, causing it to kneel down. Ash then goes for Stone Edge, but in that moment, Incineroar recovers from the Blast Burn usage. Its Darkest Lariat counters Stone Edge, so Lycanroc grabs a hold of a Stone Edge shard, which shocks Kukui and Incineroar. Kukui orders Incineroar to use Throat Chop, which collides with Lycanroc's Stone Edge shard. A moment later, Lycanroc's shard gets shattered, while Incineroar's arm gets wounded. Kukui is impressed by his opponents, and as he recalls Incineroar, Ash pets Lycanroc, praising him for his hard work. Kukui then urges Ash to keep battling with full power, while Hala notices that Kukui is fighting like his childhood self, filled with excitement. Kukui sends Braviary out as his next Pokémon. Burnet cheers for both Kukui and Braviary by showing Ash how cool they are. Ash decides to keep Lycanroc on the field. As Hala resumes the battle, Kukui tells Braviary to use Rock Slide as the attack is heading toward Lycanroc. During the battle, Delia then states that Braviary is strong. Professor Oak makes another poem, impressing Burnet, while Ash's mom wants "Lycanrocie" to do his best. Trivia *Who's that Pokémon: Naganadel (JP, US) *The host of this episode was Kiawe and the question was "Which Pokémon does Professor Kukui send out first in today's episode?" The answer is Incineroar (red), the other choices that were given in that episode were Lucario (blue), Trevenant (green), and Braviary (yellow). *Ash's strategy of having Lycanroc grab a piece of its Stone Edge and using it to attack is similar to the strategy he used with his Krookodile as a Krokorok in "Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!" *This episode was followed by a preview for the new series. Gallery SM141 2.png SM141 3.png SM141 4.png SM141 5.png SM141 6.png SM141 7.png SM141 8.png SM141 9.png SM141 10.png SM141 11.png SM141 12.png SM141 13.png SM141 14.png SM141 15.png SM141 16.png SM141 17.png SM141 18.png SM141 19.png SM141 20.png SM141 21.png SM141 22.png SM141 23.png SM141 24.png SM141 25.png SM141 26.png SM141 27.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Yoshitaka Yanagihara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a released Pokémon rejoins a main character's team Category:Pokémon League Episodes